In the Sea
by Tortelliniti
Summary: "My senses are fading to black, and there's nothing but the sound, taste, feel of the waves surrounding me. It's glorious." Norway compares his feelings for Denmark to the concept of drowning, and thus decides to take a "permanent dive". However, when Denmark finds out, he only registers the fact that Norge will effectively be committing suicide. Can Den save him in time? drabble-y
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, Isa here~**

**This is the first story I'm publishing on this site via this account. Yay!**

**The pairing is Denmark x Norway, which is my second favorite Hetalia ship. They're so cute together~! *shot by Norge* Anyway, it's heavily inspired by the song In the Sea by Ingrid Michaelson (hence the title), so if you like listening to music while reading, I can recommend that song for this piece :) (hehe, I did after all spend 2 hours with the song on repeat to write this and still listen to it daily 3)**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I have 10 further pages typed up and almost ready for upload so no worries, it won't be a cliffhanger for more than a day or two ^_~**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**In the Sea**

Around him, I drown.

Whenever I come close to him, whenever he talks to me, whenever he looks at me, I drown.

And it's not a bad thing. When it feels like I'm drowning, I _feel_, and that's exactly what I miss in my life. Feelings.

It's not that I don't have feelings, it's just that it's impossible for me to show them. I can't bring any kind of emotion to my face at all. And I can explain it.

People are like canvases; their emotions are the colors that paint them to shape who they are. Most have one dominant color, some have an even mix of many colors, some just have random shades of two colors, intertwining and combining. But I'm different.

My canvas isn't white, it's black.

I can get no color to show, and I lost all will to attempt to mix my own, visible color long ago.

Yet, somehow, the color of _him_ has managed to make its way onto my canvas, touching one corner first, then eating its way outward from there. It's not a color I can define, rather something invisible that softly spreads its poison within me. Like a plague.

I welcome that plague with open arms.

I've become somewhat addicted to drowning in him. Actually, it's gotten so bad that I've found myself standing on the beach, staring out at the water, wondering what it would feel like to really drown. Wishing. Hoping. Dreaming...

Today I'm trying it. If it feels so good to drown in him, it should help me to recover from my addiction if I really go for a "permanent swim". Since nobody understands me anyway, I didn't think there'd be much point in trying to explain this to people. Tomorrow, if all goes well, I won't be with them; either I'll sleep on the beach (there's a hotel nearby lest I get cold feet) or I'll be beyond the state of being that requires me to sleep. In other words... I could be dead in a few minutes and nobody would ever know what happened. I'd die happy.

But I couldn't do it.

This afternoon, as I was leaving the house, I couldn't help myself. The paper was _right there_ and my favorite pen was in my pocket anyway.

I wrote Ice a note of explanation.

By the time he reads it, I'll be gone anyway.

Here I am now, standing and watching the water. I've found a quiet, secluded place to go below the surface.

I'm really going to do this.

* * *

**... Okay, that's a horrible cliffhanger. I feel like a bad/mean/evil person now.**

**Review and let me know what you think~! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up early! Woo! :D**

**As a sort of apology for how short the last chapter was, I've made this one about twice as long ;)**

**Hope you like it~!**

* * *

- MEANWHILE -

"Hey Ice, what's that piece of paper doing there?" Hong Kong, who's over for a visit to his boyfriend, enters the house approximately twenty seconds after Norway leaves it.

"No idea..."

"It's for you," says Hong, having invited himself to read the top of the note, "and it's from your brother."

"Humph." Still not appreciating it when people address the Norwegian as his brother, Iceland reluctantly takes the paper, glowering at the letters curving upon it in slanted cursive. After reading the first few lines, his facial expression changes. It then goes on to change again as his eyes flick faster from side to side, greedily drinking in the words. Irritation, then blankness, then understanding, followed immediately by horror; Iceland's face changes appearance rapidly.

"... What's it say?"

"It... Norway... Onii-chan!" Barely able to comprehend what he's just read, Iceland stutters incomprehensibly, not even realizing that he's just addressed his brother as such. He turns to Hong with an urgent expression.

"Read this. Read it fast!"

"Wha-"

"Just read it! I'm going to find Denmark."

"Why Den-"

"Because! Just please, do what I say. Please, Hong!" Tears form in his eyes. Hong nods, unsure how to react to the unfamiliar sight of Iceland showing emotion. With that, the white-haired Nordic rushes off upstairs to where Denmark is playing Guitar Hero with Finland.

"Whoo! Check this out, I'm doing awesome sht with the guitar!"

"Who knew guitars could be this much fun to play?"

The two of them are attempting to play a rock song of sorts (it all sounds like Greenday to Iceland anyway), but Ice has neither time nor patience for this.

"Den! I need your help, quick!"

"Just a sec Icey, I'm beating Finny here~!"

"But Denmark-"

"It's only a song, hold on a sec!"

"Den-"

"One sec!"

"MATHIAS KOHLER! LISTEN TO ME!"

Pausing the game with an irritated sigh, the addressed man looks up and pays attention to the frustrated Iceland, who once again has tears in his eyes.

"... Icey? What's wrong?"

"It's Norway! H-he's trying to kill himself!"

"WHAT?!" Both Denmark and Finland are shocked by this.

"Yes! Please, just come with me, we've got to stop him!"

Without a word, Denmark gets up and walks toward Iceland, while Finland rushes out of the room with a hurried "I'll tell Sve!". Denmark grabs the shoulders of the younger.

"Do you know where he is?" Never before has the man sounded this serious.

"Y-yes, he should be by the beach near the house and-"

"I'll get him!" Denmark has heard enough. Now's the time for action, not explanation, and he realizes that if he's not fast enough, there will be no way to save Norway.

Never would Denmark have dreamed he could run this fast.

- BACK TO NORWAY -

The water whispers softly against my ankles, soaking through my shoes and, soon enough, my socks too. I move at a moderate pace; within minutes, I'm in waist-deep. My hands trail at my sides like jellyfish, fingers dragging paths first along the surface, then just below it. A shiver racks my body. It's freezing, but I keep plowing forward; my body is filled with purpose.

A few minutes later, I'm swimming as fast as I can along the top of the water, riding the waves and battling the pull toward the shore. It becomes gradually easier to move farther from the shore; I have to exert steadily less force to keep moving. A strange feeling bugs me- it feels as though someone's calling my name. And not just anyone. It sounds like Denmark is shouting desperately for me.

Quickly convincing myself it's just a hallucination and that there's no way Den would actually come to save me like in my fantasies, I pull onward, aiming for an imaginary point on the horizon. However, soon enough, my drenched clothes begin to pull me down; I don't give up the fight until I've exhausted myself to the extent that I can't change my mind once I'm under.

At that point, I allow myself to sink.

- DENMARK -

"NORWAY! What are you doing?! Come back! Please Norge, don't do this!" While he's ripping his jacket off and casting it aside, Denmark shouts as loudly as he can. _He's got to hear me- he's got to stop this! There's no way I'm going to lose him that easily!_

With rapid strokes Denmark approaches the approximate spot where Norway went under, barely taking enough time to breathe as he does so. He pauses to suck his lungs full of as much air as he can manage before plunging himself under the water.

As soon as he's under, Denmark opens his eyes, choosing to completely ignore the burn this causes and focusing all his energy on propelling himself down toward where Norway should be. Not that he has a clue where that is...

- NORWAY -

I'm about to close my eyes and let myself bask in the glorious feeling of _feeling _when I notice something wrong: the familiar tug of my hairclip is missing. My eyes flicker left and catch sight of the shiny, cross-shaped object immediately. Quickly I reach out a hand and close it around the precious object; it's the one thing I can never let go of, even in death.

It's the one reminder of Denmark I will always hold on to.

* * *

**Oh I just love DenNor. They're beautiful together. Drop a review if you want to give me cookies~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mother of Russia, I can't believe how quickly this story's getting around O.o 5 follows in 1 day? And 3 reviews already? Thanks so much everyone! :'D *cries happily***

**I apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. I actually meant to add it into the previous one but failed somehow. Anyway, I couldn't have made it longer if I wanted, since the next part is kinda... *refuses to give spoilers***

Whatever. I hope you enjoy this anyway~ :)

* * *

- DENMARK -

On the way down, a glinting object shows in the corner of his eye. Denmark realizes, somehow, through some invisible connection with Norway, that the thing must be the cross clip. The clip Denmark had given Norway once.

When the luster of the object vanishes, panic seizes Denmark for a brief moment. _NO! If that disappears, then how can I find Norge?!_

However, his strained eyes soon take in quite another sight: Norway. Norway, with his ocean-blue eyes closed and one pale hand curled tightly around what is sure to be the clip. With a soft smile on his face.

- NORWAY -

I'm definitely losing it now.

My senses are fading to black, and there's nothing but the sound, taste, _feel_ of the waves surrounding me. It's glorious.

But there's one thing wrong...

I thought...

I felt...

Denmark's...

Presence...

- DENMARK -

_NORGE! Thank god, it's Norge!_

No other sensible thought crosses Denmark's mind as he holds Norway close, attempting to propel them both back toward the surface.

* * *

**Yep. That was short. (that's what she said, haha) *shot* Hope you like it anyway, I might upload the next chapter later today if I'm in a good mood ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**... Yeah okay, so this took way longer than expected to upload. Sorry people, I know it's a crappy excuse, but school just started again and- *shot by Norge***

**... Fine. Without more rambling, here's the next chapter~**

* * *

- NORWAY -

It's warm.

That's the first thing I'm aware of. Warmth.

Am I dead?

Is this what death feels like?

But no... I can't be dead. In death, one feels nothing, but I feel this warmth through my skin, my bones. It's within me.

... Perhaps death is really just warmth?

I'm about to let my train of thought end there when something wet hits my cheek. _Wet? But I'm underwater... How am I able to distinguish separate drops of-?_

"N-Norge?"

- DENMARK -

"Are... Are you still breathing?"

No response.

"Norge?"

Still nothing.

"... Lukas?"

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, his eyelids slide open to reveal those blue, blue eyes.

He's alive.

Norway is alive.

- NORWAY -

Before I'm aware of what's going on, his arms are around me, holding me tightly. My eyes widen.

"... Mathias?"

"Oh Norge, my Norge, I'm so happy you're okay!" Cautiously, as though he could fade away any minute, I return his hug, wrapping my arms around his neck gently. _Why am I not dead? What happened? Was that voice I heard before going under... Was that really you?_

"N-Norge... Oh Norge..." I gradually let my body relax against his. We're sitting up by this point; I'm leaning against him with my arms wrapped around him just above his waist so he can more easily hold me. His hand runs through my hair, messing it up and then stroking it back into order, as he mumbles my name over and over. Or rather, his nickname for me.

"My precious Norge..." A blush slaps my cheeks and forces my eyes wide open. _His precious?_

"Den...?"

"Hush, Norgie. It's going to be okay. I'll take care of you and make sure nothing and nobody hurts you ever again. You'll never have to resort to something like that again. I'll be there for you, I'll look after you, I promise. Just... Hush. It's gonna be okay."

A pause.

"Norge? You hear me?"

"Y-yes Den."

"Nothing will ever hurt you again. I swear. Nothing. I'll protect you with my life if I have to; I'll do anything to save you. I-

"Okay." Knowing he can work himself up by talking too much, I silence him with the simple word and bury my face in his chest. For a while we stay like that, him holding me and gently playing with my hair while I lean on him.

Suddenly, something changes. Den seems to be shivering; before I know what's going on, I feel a tear hit my face.

"Den? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I- they're t-tears of relief, nothing else."

"Mathias..." I raise my head to look at him. Sure enough, he smiles back at me with an air of relief, seemingly happy just to see me safe and sound. The sight of his tears is still too much for me though; I reach up and wipe them away with the back of my hand. All of a sudden, I feel like crying myself. The knowledge that I've brought tears to the eyes of the one I love, as well as the fact that he risked his life to save mine, gives me a sentiment of guilt as sharp and painful as a metal object colliding with shins.

"Mathias, I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I did it any more. I wasn't thinking. There's no way I would've done it if I'd known the pain it'd bring to you-"

- DENMARK -

Denmark places a finger to his lips to silence Norway. He's seen the desperacy in the other's eyes, and it's made him think perhaps his Norge was in need of some form of comfort.

So he does the one thing left for him to do to show both his own relief and the feelings he has towards Norge.

- NORWAY -

He kisses me.

My brain is frozen; my thoughts are on hold. I don't have control over what I'm doing.

All I know is that I'm kissing him back.

- DENMARK -

To Denmark, there's nothing but this moment. Reality is nothing but sand moving through an hourglass in some surreal, parallel dimension, far away, untouchable. It's sealed off and out of reach. But that doesn't matter because somehow, _this_ is reality.

Reality, Denmark's reality, takes on the form of Norway.

- NORWAY -

When he breaks the kiss, it takes my brain a moment to recover from the complete shutdown. My senses return to me as I become aware of a blush dusting my cheeks. Our eyes reopen in unison.

"Norge?" A whisper, softer and filled with more emotion than I've ever heard from him, escapes his lips. I just stare at his eyes.

My name...

Why does my name have so much more _essence_ when it's him speaking it?

"... Yes?"

"I-I don't quite know how to say this, but-"

"I love you too." Before I can stop myself, the words tumble out of me, unintentional but true. His expression goes blank; if it weren't for the blush rapidly spreading across his face, I would have had to conclude that my interpretation of his (uncharacteristic and once-in-a-lifetime) loss of words had been incorrect.

"You- but I- how did you-"

"Shush, Den. Just tell me I'm right. It'll give me infantile satisfaction." At that, he smiles. I can tell what he's thinking right now- _the old Norge is back. _And he'll be thanking his lucky stars that he saved me in time.

- DENMARK -

"You're right," confesses Denmark after a moment's hesitation, "I do love you."

He proceeds to lean forward and pull his Norway into another kiss.

* * *

**Ahhh, they finally kissed! That escalated quickly, but oh well, if you didn't love DenNor you wouldn't be reading this~ *shot***

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll probably upload the next chapter this weekend, and I'll keep with my time promises this time ^_^'**

* * *

**Okay, sorry guys, but I've changed my mind on this one. My inspiration shot itself through the head with regards to the next chapter, and I've already epically butchered my time promise. So, until I think of a decent ending, I'll leave the story like this.**

**And anyone who flames because of that... Shall be fed to Norway's troll~**


End file.
